Untitled
by kwebba
Summary: AO pairing. I cant really think of a summary but they just start going out and stuff. Disclaimer: I dont own any characters.


**A/N: Hey, people, I'm really getting in over my head…I have like five unfinished stories that I don't have time to work on because I keep starting new ones. But anyway this is my first attempt at an A/O paring.**

* * *

**Olivia's POV**

When I heard you were coming back to testify, I was happiest I've ever been before. But, you testified then left. With no bye, no see you later or anything. I can't wait until the day you get out of Witness Protection, if you ever do. I just want to see you again. It's not like I'm gonna tell you how I feel. Cragen walks out of the office and tells us the good news. You're out of Witness Protection and working as a bureau chief. Everyone in the squad is happy for you. I only smile a little. The rest of the day goes by quick and we get off early. Before I leave, I go into Cragen's office.

"Where does Alex work," I ask.

I walk up to your office door and look through the glass. I see you working hard on some paperwork. I knock and you tell me to come in with even looking up. I walk in then you look up and see me. Your expression changes drastically. You went from a professional look to a totally surprised look. Then you smile and get up.

"Olivia," you say. We hug. You don't know how long I've wanted to do that. You ask me how I've been.

"Pretty good. You?" I bet you're gonna lie. How great can life in Witness Protection for three years be? You tell me you've been great. You tell me about your job and how you got out of Witness Protection, but zone out and stare into those blue eyes I've missed for so long. You ask me how everyone is and that breaks me out of my trance.

"Uh, Elliot's divorced finalized." You sigh. "He's taking it pretty hard. And… everyone else is doing good."

"Olivia, I need to tell you something," you say shyly. I ask you what it is and you walk to the other side of the office. "I've wanted to tell you this ever since I first joined SVU. But I missed my chance when I was "killed"." I knew she was stalling, but she finally told me that she has loved me since we've met. I am overwhelmed by complete shock. I didn't know she felt the same way. I told her that I love her to.

**One month later…**

You and I have been an official couple ever since that day I went to her office. That night we went to her place. We didn't have sex or anything; we just fell asleep in each other's arms on your couch. No one knows about our relationship, only us. Behind closed doors, we're going out. In the outside world, we're merely co-workers. But, I feel that I need to tell Elliot. He's wondering why I rush out of the precinct after a day of work. He thinks I have a boyfriend, but I don't. I have you. You probably have someone you want to tell. I decide to ask you if I can tell Elliot. I really don't think it's necessary to ask you if I can tell someone about us but I don't want anything to mess up what we have. You give me the okay to tell him and I will tomorrow.

SVU squad room

Friday, May 17

7:15 P.M.

It's time to go home but I ask Elliot if I can to him privately. He nods and we walk into an interrogation room.

"What's up," he asks. I stare down at my fingers as I sit in the chair at the table.

"I haven't told anyone this but I believe that I have to tell you because you're my best friend." I pause and wonder how to tell him. I can't think of I good way so I just say it. "Elliot, I'm gay. And me and Alex are going out," I say bluntly. I catch him totally off guard. He squints at me.

"You're… gay," he repeats me. I nod slowly. He stands up and paces the room. "You're gay?" I sigh. This is harder than I thought it would be.

"Is there a problem with that," I ask somewhat angrily. If he answers yes, I will storm out of here and never talk to him again because he obviously can't accept me.

"No, but you're just not like that. I've met your boyfriends." I shake my head.

"Yeah, I know. I just recently learned this."

"And you and Alex? She's gay?"

"What do you think, Elliot," I ask sarcastically. But he doesn't laugh, doesn't even smile.

"It's not like I hate gay people but I'm kinda having hard time with this," he confesses. I nod.

"I thought you would," I say before I stand up and leave. I quickly walk out of the precinct and out to my car. Tears start to fall as I start the engine. I knew he wouldn't accept us.

* * *

**A/N: Review please!**


End file.
